Crazy, Stupid, Austin & Ally Love
by kayleiigh.erasmus
Summary: This is sorta a " new episode" of season 3. Austin and Ally have a beachday together and their relationship status turns from in a relationship to single to in a relationship. In just a simple smoothie...
1. Chapter 1

Crazy, Stupid Austin & Ally Love

chapter 1 - fate...

Austin and Ally were in the song rehersing for Austins upcoming concert.

Austin: What's your favorate time of year,

Can you tell me?

Ally: The one that never gets here fast enough

Austin: Is it Fall or Spring,

A Summer thing?

Ally: Winter is my favorite time because

Both: Billion lights are blinking

Jingle bells are ringing

Everybody's singing

I love Christmas!

Santa's almost flying

Lots of ribbon tying

Presents multiplying

I love Christmas!

Oooohh woahh

Oooohh woahh

Oooohh woahh

I love Christmas!

Ally: Lets take a break.

Austin: Ok, I was wondering if you wanted to do the concert with me?

Ally: Yeah, I just have to check with Ronnie Ramoan. So what do you wanna do now?

Austin: Lets go to the beach club!

Ally: Yeah, I just have to change...

Austin: Ok, should I meet you there?

Ally: Ok, yeah. Meet you there.

Ally was now picking out some swimsuits to wear. She looked at quite a few. She really wanted to impress Austin... If you didn't know this , she and Austin still liked eachother. And yeah, she is dating Gavin Young, but she can't help her feelings for him.

Ally: What about this pink one piece with the yellow flower on it? Nah... What about this green one piece. NOO! What about this white bikini with golden detail... This is the one! And I'll tie my hair in a pony. And I'll quickly paint my nails white. Perfect!

When she was done she packed her golden sunglasses with her beachtowel , SPF 45 lotion, MP3 player and some snacks. Finally she is ready for her day at the beach with Austin, hopefully Gavin won't mind...

Austin was already busy getting ready too.

Austin: Maby I should browse a little bit... Blue swimtrunks, red ones with hearts, yellow blue and green swimtrunks , A SPIDO! HOW DID THAT GET IN HERE? I am gonna have a serious talk with my mom... I'm just gonna go with the yellow, blue and green swimtrunks... My hair is perfect so I should just pack. My sunglasses, beachtowel, snacks and MP3 player.

Even though he was dating Piper, he was really dissapointed when Ally agreed to date Gavin... He still liked her, like A LOT! When he finished up he went to the beach club for his day with Ally...

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Hey, Austin. Where are we gonna sit?

Austin: What about ... HERE?

Ally: Sure, didn't you ask Trish and Dez to come?

Austin: Yeah, but they are working on his new "movie"...

Ally: And let me guess... Trish said that she is gonna be the lead...

Austin: More like demanded!

They both started to laugh.

Austin and Ally: I brought some snacks!

Austin: Me too...

Ally: Heheh, me too...

Austin: Lets see what we have here... I have Potato Chips, jellybeans and your favorate ...

Ally: PICKLES! Well, I've got mini pancakes, corndogs and ... cupcakes!

Austin: PANCAKES! You know me so well, Ally!

He then hugs her and they both let go scencing that this was a real akward moment...

Austin: Shall I order us some smooties?

Ally: Ok, that'd be nice.

Austin: Waitress! Can we get a Strawberry smootie and...

Ally: A lemon smoothie for me , please...

Waitress: I'll be right back with your smoothies. But wouldn't you like it if I combined the two smoothies in one glass with two straws... It would cost less.

Austin: Ally, what do you think?

Ally: If it means that we won't have to pay a lot , I'm in!

Austin: Ok , thanks.

5 minutes later...

Ally: Thanks miss.

Austin: So ... Lets make a deal. I won't tell Gavin about this and you don't tell Piper...

Ally: Deal, but we don't have anything to hide anyway...

They begin to drink when they looked up in each others eyes .

Gavin: Ally!

Ally: Gavin, it's not what it looks like...

Piper: Austin!

Austin: Ally, it's not what it looks like!

Piper: My name is Piper, not Ally... I knew you still had feelings for her!

Gavin: I thought you wanted to date me!

Ally: Gavin, we were just drinking a smoothie that the waitress gave us.

Piper: Why don't you guys have seperate smoothies?

Austin: Because it costs less and we didn't bring a lot of money with...

Gavin: But still, I saw how you guys looked at eachother... You still like eachother!

Piper: I knew I couldn't trust you!

Austin: Piper!

Ally: Gavin!

They both were now single.

Ally: What are we gonna do?

Austin: I don't know...

((end of chapter))

Kayleigh: I am a HUGE fan of Auslly! So I hope you guys like it! :) Please leave comments / reviews and share your ideas and thoughts with me. tnxx - k.e. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy, Stupid, Austin and Ally Love

chapter 2 - reminded of the past.

This chapter is inspired by Ausllygator ( my first review ). I am very happy to have your positive review and I really want you guys to give me some ideas. Anyways, thnx for reading. And also, a shout out to Kaylee, my sorta twin just spelled diffirently. You also inspired this chapter.

After Yesterday's drama, Austin decided to take Ally back to Sonic Boom. She was really upset that Gavin would think that she would do something like that. And yeah sure she liked Austin and they had a moment, but that was it... Anyways, she got a call from Austin.

Ally: Hey, Austin.

Austin: Hi, Ally. I just wanted to see if you were ok.

Ally: Not one of my best days , but I guess I'm fine...

Austin: Maby, it was ... meant to be?

Ally: What do you mean?

Austin: Do you remember the night where you and Gavin performed at school?

Ally: Yeah, why?

Austin: That was the day that I realised I still had feelings for you...

Ally: Oh, and that was the day that you wanted to tell me something, and then Gavin asked me on a date... Did you want to ask me on a date?

Austin: Yeah, and I think that just because we didn't work out before, doesn't mean that we won't right now...

Ally: Yes, but, uhm... What if is DOESN'T work out?

Austin: Then we try to make it work... So, Ally, would you go on a ...

Then Ally kisses him, and he kisses back.

Ally: Yes, I will.

They hug. Then Trish and Dez walk in and begin arguing about why Trish isn't the lead in the , movie.

Dez: For the millionth time, Trish. NO!

Trish: But, I'm perfect for this role!

Ally: What are you guys arguing about again?

Dez: She doesn't wanna LEAVE ME ALONE!

Trish: And he doesn't wanna put me as the lead in his movie!

Austin: Knock it off you two!

Ally: Can't you guys just try to be friends?

Trish: Not untill he makes me the LEAD!

Dez: Not untill she gets OFF MY BACK!

Ally: Dez, Trish, in the naughty corners now.

Trish and Dez: You can't tell us what to do!

Then when they weren't looking, Austin put a goblin costume on.

Austin: YOU TWO WILL GO TO THE NAUGHTYCORNER NOW!

Trish and Dez: OK, MR GOBLIN SIR!

Ally walked to Trish to tell her the goodnews of her and Austin and Austin told Dez. Ally and Trish squeeled and Austin and Dez what-upped.

Trish: So lovebirds... Where is the date gonna be? And can I start plan the wedding?

Ally and Austin: NO! Not yet...

They blush.

Dez: It's getting late, I'm going home. See you guys later.

Trish: Me too. Bye Aussly..

Ally: Whats that?

Austin: I think thats our couple name...

Trish: Yip, so see you guys later.

Ally: I kind of like Auslly...

Austin: Yeah, I better head home...

Ally: I'll miss you.

Austin: I'll miss you more.

Ally kisses him goodbye on the cheek.

((end of chapter))

Kayleigh: Thnx for the reviews and I will be updating soon. Byee. :) 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy, Stupid, Austin and Ally Love

chapter 3 - apologies...

As from yesterday, Austin and Ally were a couple again. They were very happy. But guess who Ally gets a call from... GAVIN! Of all people... She never wanted to see that jerk again.

On the phone.

Ally: Hello, Gavin...

Gavin: Hi, Ally. I'm really sorry that I overreacted like that...

Ally: You should be! But it's fine. Forgive and forget.

Gavin: Oh, thank you! So, I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach club for music night? They have a new band playing called The BRT's and...

Ally: It all sounds great, but we are not dating anymore...

Gavin: What! Why?

Ally: You humiliated me infront of the whole beach club and accused me of cheating on you with Austin!

Gavin: Yeah, but I just apologised to you...

Ally: Sorry ain't enough sometimes... And besides, I'm dating Austin now.

Gavin: What! No... I thought you said that you were over him?

Ally: Well, when you sorta left me at the beach club, you broke up with me and I wasn't going to deny my feelings for Austin, and anyway he treated me better than you did...

Gavin: Well, glad to hear that you moved on so fast...

Ally: Goodbye, Gavin!

He then hangs up the phone.

Austin: What was that all about?

Ally: Gavin drama, but it's fine, I told him that we were dating and that he should find someone else after he apologised to me.

Austin: Happy to here it. So did you here, Trish orginised a date for us at Ocean Cafe...

Ally: Really, I told her not to meddle but she wouldn't listen...

Austin: Its ok, I was thinking of taking you there anyway...

Ally: Thanks for the trouble your going through to make this date happen.

Austin: Anything for my little Ally-gator.

Ally: Thanks Austin, and NEVER call me Ally-gator!

Austin: Fine what about... Ally?

Ally: Perfect, and never call me by my middle name or full name...

Austin: That reminds me... What is you middle and full name?

Ally: Don't laugh , but ok. Its Allison Mary Dawson...

Austin: As long as you don't laugh at mine...

Ally: Sure mr Austin Monnica Moon!

They both start to burst out laughing!

((end of chapter))

Kayleigh: Thnx for all the reviews and tnxx to my bestiee Abigail, for helping me with ideas. love yaa. xx :)


End file.
